Taiwanese Utility Model patent TWM271288U (corresponding to United States patent application published as US2006154524A1 and Chinese patent application published as CN2793965Y) discloses a shell for an electrical connector, the shell encloses a terminal seat formed by a housing and terminals so as to form an electrical connector, the electrical connector has a mating port for insertion of a mating connector so as to attain an electrical connection effect. The electrical connector may be fixed to a circuit board as an input/output port for connecting a mating connector.
The shell has at least one first resilient tab and at least one second resilient tab, the first resilient tab is used to interference with a recess of a shell of the mating connector, the second resilient tab is used to clamp the mating connector, both sidewalls of the shell each are provided with a stop member on an appropriate position of an inner side of the sidewall, the stop member is configured as a protruding block formed inwardly on the shell, a distance from the stop member to the mating port corresponds to an insertion depth of the mating connector so as to limit the depth of insertion of the mating connector. Moreover, the shell may be provided with a plurality of soldering legs adapted to fasten the electrical connector on the circuit board by means of surface mounting (SMT).
However, the soldering leg is formed by stamping from a side portion of the shell, thereby forming a penetrating hole (opening) in the shell, the penetrating hole does not bring any problem during low frequency transmission, however, during high frequency transmission, electro-magnetic wave will be emitted through the penetrating hole to produce EMI (Electromagnetic Interference).